Yoshi's Giant Birthday Bash
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Yoshi turns 16, but when he wants the Nintendo Wii console, Peppy Ankylosaurus and 6 of the Super Smash Brothers go to the Nintendo HQ to find a horrible surprise. Full of action and humor.


Author's Notes: Today's my birthday! WOOT! I'm turning 16 this year around, and since I joined a nfew days back on July 19th, I thought it be fair if I did a birthday bash fanfic. So, I came up the idea of using Yoshi, since he's the closest videogame character who's nearly as old as me. And well, I have certainly enjoyed writing this! Of course, I also liked to thank KILL THE EMPIRE, who did several parts with me. So thanks to you, KILL THE EMPIRE. Oh, and by the way, if you want to see more of our stories, check them out at my profile and KILL THE EMPRIE's profile. They're great! (Looks at watch) Okay, I held you all long enough. By the way, this is only part 1 of the new trilogy we're doing, so be prepared to sit back and enjoy one heck of a trilogy! Enjoy the show!

Disclaimer: Yoshi, May, Master Hand, Giga Bowser, Crazy Hand, and the Super Smash Brothers belong to Nintendo. Banjo, Kazooie, Mumbo, a Jinjo, and Banjo-Pilot belong to Rareware. Shigeru Miyamato and Bill Gates belong to no one, except maybe themselves. Peppy Ankylosaurus and Dr. Hoshi belong to Klayton McDaniel. All Microsoft characters, systems, and games belong to Microsoft. And this partially belongs to Dreamworks Studios, because of the introduction that is in terms from Madagascar.

* * *

**YOSHI'S GIANT BIRTHDAY BASH**

Yoshi is running along a field of flowers and grass. He is having a merrily time while the other Smashers in the background are singing. Yoshi continues to dance, until he crashes into Peppy Ankylosaurus. And to make this thing make more sense, it was Yoshi's daydream.

"Peppy!" Yoshi angrily shouted. "Do NOT interrupt me when I'm daydreaming!"

Peppy chuckled. "Sorry, Yoshi. It's just that I couldn't help crashing into you."

Yoshi scoffed. "Please! You nearly knocked me over! If a dinosaur is in the zone, leave 'im alone," Yoshi said.

Peppy laughed. "Hey, man! I'm just wishin' you a happy birthday!"

Yoshi laughed. "Hey, thanks man."

Peppy nodded, but then the yellow Ankylosaurus remembered something. "Oh! I got you a present!"

Yoshi gasped. "A present? For me?" He said in anxiousness.

"Don't go away!" Peppy said, as the yellow Ankylosaurus ran out for a few minutes, and then came back in with a game copy of "Viva Piñata".

Yoshi cheered. "WOOT! You got me Rareware's new game, Viva Piñata!"

Peppy chuckled and nodded. "Yep, and these things aren't even on the shelves, yet! Just…check it out!" Peppy said.

Yoshi looked at the back of the game, and his eyes widened. "Wow…talking piñatas. Now that IS cool!" He exclaimed.

Peppy nodded. "16 years old, huh? Over a decade. The big 1-6. You're an official teen, Yoshi," Peppy complemented.

Yoshi smiled, but then he frowned.

Peppy also frowned. "…You don't like it?"

Yoshi shook his head. "No, it's not that, it's just-"

"You hate it," Peppy said. He pounded his yellow fist on the ground. "Ugh! I KNEW I should have gotten you Banjo-Pilot," He said, as he sighed. "That's the one. That's the big seller."

"No, it's not that," Yoshi said to his yellow Ankylosaurus friend as he placed the Viva Piñata game away. "It's just that, well, Nintendo has been making the Wii for over a year now, and I'm still anxious to play Banjo-Tooie on it."

Peppy snapped his fingers. "Yoshi, I see your problem."

Yoshi rubbed his chin, and then snapped his fingers. "Maybe I should go to Law School." He suggested.

"You just need to go to Nintendo and request your first copy of the Nintendo Wii," Peppy said. He chuckled. "After all, it'll only be until fall when Nintendo releases the Wii."

Yoshi sighed. "Yeah, but I can't. I'm just not up to it."

Peppy thought for a moment. "Would you like it if I sent May from Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire, Mr. Game-and-Watch, Pit, and Popo to get it for you?"

Yoshi shrugged. "Sure. What do I care."

Peppy nodded, and he left the room. "Okay, Yoshi," Peppy said to himself as he left, "I'll make sure that these guys get you the first copy of the Nintendo Wii."

Yoshi sighed to himself while he put on his TV and started watching re-runs of Pokemon: Advance Generation.

* * *

Peppy Ankylosaurus made his way through the group of smashers and ran to Master Hand's office. Master Hand had his fingers glued to the latest edition of "Play-glove" .

He looked up, to his horror, Peppy Ankylosaurus sat there looking at Master Hand in disgust. Master Hand instantly threw the magazine down and turned red.

"I-I-I-I-I-I…uhh…read it for the um...Articles?" Master Hand said in a shaky tone. "Now what do you want, peon?"

"I need to borrow Mr. Game and Watch, Pit, Popo, and May." Peppy said, completely ignoring the small incident.

"May? The May from Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald and the Pokemon cartoon?" Master Hand asked.

Peppy shook his head. "Yup. That May." He simply replied.

"And why should I let you borrow those weaklings, you yellowish reptilian peon?" Master Hand asked in a booming tone.

"I need to get them to go to Nintendo and get the first Wii." Peppy Ankylosaurus continued to speak to Master Hand.

"Forget it! I will not let you peons go run off and get me in trouble with my boss!" Master Hand growled.

"Umm...well...er...what if I tell you the trip is deadly and there's a chance we could get killed in the most brutal fashion?" Peppy asked as he snapped his fingers.

"You have my full permission to go of on your adventure." Master Hand said with a smile if that was even possible.

"Thank you sir, and if anything happens to us, then you can blame it on Crazy Hand." Peppy said.

"Excellent idea peon, I'm glad I thought of it." Master Hand said, he then waved his fingers at Peppy as if shoeing him away. "Now be gone with ye, peon!"

Peppy Ankylosaurus left the office and gathered up May, Popo, Mr. Game and Watch, and Pit.

* * *

The four videogame characters sat in an empty room and waited until Peppy Ankylosaurus entered the room.

"Hiya, everyone!" Peppy shouted as he came into the room. He walked along in a line to take a good look at the four characters, but noticed a fifth one. It was Pikachu. "And who are you supposed to be?" Peppy asked.

"Pikachu." The yellow rat-like figure said.

"Pikachu? What the heck kind of name is that?" Peppy asked. He shook his head and went into the middle of the room.

"Why are we even here?" Mr. Game and Watch asked.

"A brilliant question!" Peppy answered as he began to get excited. "As you all know, it's Yoshi's birthday! A whole decade year old! the big 1-6. He's an official teen now."

The five Nintendo characters looked at each other, then back at Peppy Ankylosaurus strangely.

"Umm… Peppy, a decade is ten years." Pit said.

"And isn't it supposed to be sweet sixteen?" Popo asked.

"And when you're thirteen when you become a teen." Pikachu explained shortly.

"I didn't know Yoshi was that old." May said as she began to count her fingers.

"Do these new shoes make me look fat?" Mr. Game-and-Watch asked. Everyone looked at Mr. Game-and-Watch in confusion, but soon forgot about it.

"Well anyways, I gave Yoshi a super cool gift that is better then all of yours combined." Peppy said, as if bragging.

"So?" Mr. Game-and-Watch sneered.

Peppy ignored the comment. "But Yoshi was not satisfied with the gift I gave him and I thought I should have given him the Banjo-Pilot game, but then I realized that there's something else Yoshi really wants."

"Which is...?" Popo made hand gestures to finish the sentence.

"A Nintendo Wii." The yellow Ankylosaurus happily announced.

"But where is he gonna get a thing like that?" Pit asked.

"He isn't, you five guys are." Peppy said with an evil grin.

May looked at Peppy confused. "Why us?" May asked.

"Did you draw names out of a hat again?" Pikachu asked, with an animated sweatdrop dripping down the back of his head.

"WHO TOLD YOU-!" Peppy instantly cut his sentence off. "I mean, why yes, I did. Now your mission is to infiltrate the Nintendo base and get a Nintendo Wii."

"And just how are we going to do that?" May asked.

The yellow Ankylosaurus ran out of the room and came back in a neat tuxedo and a pair of sun glasses.

"Follow me." Peppy said as he turned around and crashed into the wall. The five characters in the room stared blankly at Peppy. "Forgot to press the switch."

Peppy chuckled and picked up a picture of himself and pressed a button behind it. The wall Peppy crashed into opened up to reveal a hammer, a ring, a bracelet, an 8-bit eye, and a collar.

"What are those?" Pit asked.

"They are your gadgets." Peppy happily announced. He picked up the hammer and gave it to Popo. "This hammer here is strong enough to crush steel."

"Cool." Popo said as he picked up the light hammer.

Peppy picked up the ring and slipped it on May's finger.

"This ring gives you the ability to cut things far away. You know how in those spy movies you can cut ropes and make circles in the ceilings." Peppy happily announced to May.

"Awesome!" May jumped up and down for a while in excitement.

"This bracelet is bullet-proof." Peppy said as he gave the bracelet to Pit. "It can not be broken and not cut. It would make a very good shield."

"Nice." Pit complimented.

Peppy took the 8-bit eye and the yellow Ankylosaurus slipped it on Mr. Game and Watch.

"This eye here will enable you to see far away and comes with X-ray vision." Peppy said.

"All right!" Mr. Game and Watch looked around the room. "Coo-l."

Mr. Game and Watch's eyes stopped at May. May stared at him for a second and then slapped him.

"Pervert!" May screamed.

Peppy pulled out a collar and gave it to Pikachu.

"So what does this do?" Pikachu asked excitedly. "Pull out razors? Surround me in an aura of light? Make a power shield? Make my thunder shocks more powerful? What does it do?"

Peppy pulled out a leash and put it on the collar and gave the leash to Pit. He then gave Pit some rubber gloves.

"Since Pikachu hates poke-balls, you need to put him on a leash." Peppy said.

"Okay." Pit said.

"WHAT!" Pikachu screamed. "WHY DOES EVERYONE GET THIS COOL STUFF AND I GET A ROPE!"

"So we are to sneak in and swipe the Wii?" Popo asked.

"Yeah, but make sure it doesn't ruin production." Peppy said.

"I DEMAND A COOL GADGET! A JET PACK! A LASER SMOKE! OR SOMETHING!" Pikachu continued to scream.

"Can we get autographs from Shigeru Miyamoto?" Mr. Game and Watch asked. "He DID create us."

"WHY ARE YOU IGNORING ME? I WANNA BE AN AGENT TOO BUT YOU TURNED ME INTO A DOG!" Pikachu screamed. "I MAYBE A RODENT-LIKE POKEMON, AND I MAY NOT BE A CAT, BUT IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO ROLL OVER FOR YOU-!"

Pit leaned over and scratched Pikachu behind the ear. Pikachu rolled over and happily reacted to Pit scratching his belly.

"There we go." Pit said.

May smiled. "Thank you Pit. If you didn't shut him up, I would of." She said.

"Well I think it'd be best if you were to go now." Peppy said.

"Alright, we will be back with that Wii." Mr. Game and Watch said.

The five made their way out of the room.

"Ready?" Popo asked.

"Let's do this." Pit replied.

(Insert Final Fantasy IV song here.)

Thus, the five smashers left the safety of the mansion on their brave journey to retrieve the first copy of the Nintendo Wii. The Nintendo Wii had been a dream of many people. After the announcement of that dream, came greed and ambition. Though his cuteness and the ability to eat, Yoshi has become the greatest dinosaur ever to roam the land, and he can get anything he wants for his birthday. Why does Yoshi seek the Nintendo Wii? Why does Nintendo have to be cruel and make us wait so long? Why am I asking you these questions? The five smashers shall embark on their journey that shall lead to their destiny. And who knows, maybe they'll learn to get along with each other along the way, and maybe Pikachu will accept his collar.

* * *

Peppy Ankylosaurus went back to Yoshi's room. "Now, I'm gonna go see how my good buddy Yoshi is doing," He said.

Inside Yoshi's room, Yoshi was watching a re-run of a Pokemon Advance episode, which was titled, 'You Can Never Tailow'. Yoshi sighed.

"Nothing better like watching May cry over hunger," Yoshi said as he munched on some McDonald's french fries he virtually purchased.

Peppy came in to see Yoshi. "Hey Yoshi, what on Earth are you doing?" Peppy asked.

Yoshi turned to Peppy. "Oh, just watching an old episode of Pokemon Advance. It's pretty good. Especially with May crying all over hunger."

Peppy nodded in unison, and then the two dinosaurs laughed.

"So, what do you feel like doing?" Peppy asked.

Yoshi shrugged. "I dunno, maybe watch a few more episodes of Pokemon Advance."

Peppy smiled. "Okay," He said, as he sat in bed with Yoshi and watched Pokemon Advance.

Yoshi turned to Peppy. "I just happen to like this episode. It's my favorite one."

Peppy looked at Yoshi. "It is? How?"

Yoshi laughed. "Cause the characters have food on their minds, and they're just in the woods."

Peppy chuckled. "They're all worried because of food? That's just not right."

Yoshi nodded. "Yeah. I mean, seriously. Even I'm not that overworried."

The two dinosaurs continued to laugh as they watched the TV.

"Hey Yoshi, remember that time when we went up against that King Kong guy?" Peppy asked.

Yoshi nods. "Yeah. Those were sweet, sweet memories. In fact, they remind me when we first came here." He remarked.

Peppy smiled. "Man, I haven't felt this good since...years!" He shouted excitedly.

Yoshi shrugs. "I guess it must be getting used to the high life of the Super Smash Brothers.

Peppy nods. "You got a good point. Besides, I think that you should give Viva Piñata a try."

Yoshi scratched his head. "Uh, can I ask why for a specific reason?"

Peppy sweatdropped. "You could at least give it a try."

Yoshi sighs. "Okay, I'll go and give Viva Piñata a try." He smiled.

Peppy Ankylosaurus also smiled and plugged in his X-Box 360. Yoshi popped in Viva Piñata, and started up the X-Box 360.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the battlefield right outside the mansion, Bowser is the announcer while the four competitors enter the ring. They are Dr. Hoshi, Link, Marth, and Roy.

"Ladies and Gentlemen..." Bowser said in a deep announcing voice, "Today is a match to see which is better: Swordsman over swordsman, or a prehistoric dinosaur with high intellect. And now that they are here..." He took a big breath. "LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!"

"YAAAY!" The audience, who were the members of the Super Smash Brothers, cheered loudly as the four contestants looked at each other.

"Heh, so we've started," said Marth. He ran over to Roy and did a short jump, following up with a double forwards slash. He then landed and sliced up at Roy's falling body. Roy flew up into the air.

Link was enraged and slashed Marth by the arm. Marth growls and slashes back. Dr. Hoshi sneaks away, but to be countered by Roy!

Roy uses his flare blade on Dr. Hoshi, sending the purple Yoshisaurus to crash into Link.

Marth turns his attention on Roy again, Roy uses his flare blare again, but it has no avail. Marth attacks by multi-slashing, which Roy also does.

Link gets back up to see Dr. Hoshi in front of him. He takes out his hookshot and aims it at Dr. Hoshi. Dr. Hoshi dodges the hookshot and starts summoning lighting bolts down at Link. Link gets electrocuted, but he manages to whack Dr. Hoshi with a boomerang.

Roy received a hard blow to the stomach from Marth's dangerous sword, but he manages to get back up and does his flare blade attack. Marth re-counters by jumping up and double slashing at Roy.

Roy manages to dodge clear of the double slash, but is blasted by Link. Link throws several more bombs at Roy, but not before he's knocked down by Marth. Dr. Hoshi reappears and does his flutter kicks to knock Roy out of the battlefield.

Link looks at Dr. Hoshi, then at Marth. He charges towards Marth and does a whirling sword attack. Marth is too weak to counter, and thus he falls out of the arena. Link smugly smiles, but not before he's knocked out by Dr. Hoshi's Yoshi Beam of Science.

"And the winner is..." Bowser announced, "DR. HOSHI!"

Dr. Hoshi waved as the Smashers watching the fight applauded. "Thank you, thank you all so much!"

"WE LOVE YOU, DR. HOSHI!" Peach and Jigglypuff shouted from the top of their lungs.

Dr. Hoshi chuckled, but then he remembered something. "Oh, that's right! I have to tell Yoshi and Peppy about this victory!" He said to himself, as he ran off of the stage.

* * *

Back with Yoishi and Peppy, things were starting to become even crazier with the new conversation they were having.

"Ya know what's weird?" Yoshi asked Peppy.

Peppy scratched his head. "No. What is, Yoshi?"

"In the Banjo-Kazooie games, Banjo only says 'ow' when he's hurt," Yoshi said, "Whatever happened to 'oof'?"

Peppy shrugged. "I don't know, but they could have at least used 'D'oh'."

"If they did that, Rareware would get sued by the creators of the Simpsons," Yoshi replied.

Peppy rolled his eyes. "Just because 'D'oh' is a trademark from Homer Simpson doesn't mean we can't say it."

Yoshi sighed. "Whatever, but I think they should try something original, like 'Mamma mia'." The green dinosaur suggested.

Peppy shook his head. "All ready done. Look at Mario."

Yoshi sweatdropped. "Oh yeah."

Peppy looked at Yoshi. "And besides, it just doesn't sound right. Then Banjo would sound like an Italian Honeybear."

"Touché," Yoshi said, surprised by the answer his yellow Ankylosaurus friend gave.

Peppy nodded. "Anyway, that's what I pretty much guess, seeing how they had Mario say 'D'oh' and "Mamma mia'. But they can really give Banjo something else to say when he gets hurt?"

Yoshi nodded. "Yeah. Maybe something like how Kazooie shouts 'bree'. That would be original."

The two dinosaur pals kept chatting with each other, and about the same thing as well.

* * *

At long last, the 5 members of the Super Smash Brothers (although May would qualify as a Super Smash Sister) that have left to get the Nintendo Wii have finally made it to the Nintendo Headquarters. The guards were so lazy, they were sleeping.

"HA!" Mr. Game-and-Watch laughed. "These guards will be a piece of cake."

Pit scratched his head. "Yeah, but how will we get passed them?"

Everyone then looked at May.

May sweatdropped. "Uh...what are you looking at me for?"

* * *

A Few Minutes Later...

"IT'S PERFECT!" Popo shouted.

"IT'S OUTSTANDING!" Pikachu cried.

"IT'S EVEN BETTER THAN ME!" Pit admitted.

Mr. Game-and-Watch laughed. "May, you're gonna be a perfect distraction for the guards!"

May gulped as she looked down at herself. She was in a sporting outfit similar to Princess Peach's sport outfits. "But...why do I have to dress up?"

Popo scoffed. "Cause you're a girl, d'uh."

Pikachu nodded. "And you're the only one who can actually fit in those sport clothes Peach brought from the mall." He explained.

"Go on," Pit said, "Go get their attention."

May sighed as she saw the four male Smashers hide behind a building.

"Is this REALLY gonna work?" Popo asked.

Pikachu shook his head. "Probably not if May's stomach growls." He said to Popo, as the four Smashers watched May.

May walked over to the guards and sighed. "Heya fellas..." She said.

The guards were sleeping peacefully.

May growled, and then she said again, "Heya fellas."

The guards were STILL sleeping.

May was now pissed, so she angrily said one more time, "Heya FELLAS."

The guards will STILL FRIGGIN' SLEEPING, so that lead May no choice but to...WHUP THEIR BUTTS!

BASH! CLASH! BOOM! BANG! CLANK!

The male Smashers cheered as they watched May kick butt. After a few minutes, the guards...well...they were no more.

"Awesome job, May!" Popo said, "You took out the guards!"

May smiled. "Aw, thanks guys." She giggled.

Pit nodded. "Yeah. Now we can go into the factory and get that Nintendo Wii!"

"Yeah!" Pikachu shouted, as the 5 Smashers ran into the building.

Not too far, Team Rocket was watching.

"So that twerp May teamed up with the Smashers..." Jessie said to her co-horts.

James nodded. "Yes, but I wonder why they came all the way here."

Meowth snapped his fingers. "I have a bettin' that it's something big. Let's go check it out!" He said, as the three Team Rocket members sneaked into the building.

* * *

The 5 smashers would make their way through the huge building. The stopped and hid behind a wall as a guard walked by.

"That was close." Mr. Game and Watch whispered.

"You call that close?" Popo giggled and walked over to the guard and pinched his butt. The guard turned around and saw nothing. Popo returned to the wall. "Beat that."

Pit was about to walk out, but was stopped by May.

"We are not here to have a stupid contest! We are here to steal the Wii." May fussed at Pit.

Pit stared at May and drooled.

May looked at Pit strangely and sweatdropped. "What?"

Pikachu pointed to May's outfit. "Umm...You forgot to change back into your original outfit." Pikachu said.

May blushed madly and slapped Pit.

"Guys, we need to focus." Mr. Game and Watch said. "Man, am I the only one that can actually concentrate on the mission?"

Mr. Game and Watch sighed until he spotted a Nintendo 64 with a Banjo-Tooie game inside it.

"What's this?" Mr. Game and Watch examined it. "Holy guacamole, I haven't seen one of these ever since I joined the smashers."

Mr. Game and Watch picked it up and whistled as he pocketed it.

"Mr. Game and Watch, what's wrong?" Pikachu asked. "And is it me or did you gain weight?"

Mr. Game and Watch realized that carrying the Nintendo 64 made him a little wider. He sweatdropped.

"Umm...I ate something?" Mr. Game and Watch flashed a smile. Pikachu sighed as he caught up with the others. Mr. Game and Watch sighed of relief and joined him.

They hid behind another wall as they looked out behind to see what was there.

"What the heck?" May asked as she peeked outside the wall. Soon the others were watching and gasped at what they saw.

Bill Gates was sitting in a chair connected to a table. Across the table was Shigeru Miyamoto. Miyamoto was sitting in a huge chair. Across the room were shady figures wearing black tuxedos, sunglasses, and carried small pistols. Shigeru Miyamoto was totally relaxed while Bill Gates was all clingy.

"So you have come to me, on the day of today to request a favor." Shigeru started. "And your favor is for us to form some kind of alliance?"

"Yes." Bill Gates gave an evil grin. "As you know, the Playstation 3, Sony's next big home console, is going to be as popular as the Playstation 2 was. And you also know that my stupidity lost me millions of dollars by selling the X-Box and X-Box 360."

"Yes, the X-Box nearly made you go bankrupt. It was a stupid move." Shigeru Miyamoto said. "And I noticed you did good in the standards, why have you come to me?"

"Because our system sucks so much, we must make an alliance." Bill Gates said.

"Yes, your system sucks. Now you have come to realize the truth. But tell me, why should I forgive you after that whole "Mario is dead" stunt?" Mr. Miyamoto asked.

"I thought the people wanted Violence and stuff, that's what games are about. And I didn't know the Wii would be so great." Bill Gates said. "We must make an alliance. I know a slogan!"

"Which is?" Shigeru Miyamoto raised an eye brow.

"Why buy a Playstation 3 when you can buy both a Nintendo Wii and a X-Box 360 for the same price?" Bill Gates smiled evilly.

"And if we combine?" Shigeru asked.

"We can make the ultimate system: the Wii Box 360." Bill Gates said.

The five smashers gasped.

"They can't do that!" Pit said as he let out a gasp.

"We must stop them!" Popo said.

"And how do we suppose we do that?" May asked.

"I bet Bill Gates is trying to manipulate him." Pikachu growled. He started pumping electricity through his cheeks. "Pi-ka-"

Mr. Game and Watch tackled Pikachu before he could use his thunder shock. "We can't barge in there, or we'll be caught." Mr. Game and Watch growled.

"A little too late..." Pit said as he pointed to one of the workers heading their way.

"RUN FOR IT!" Popo screamed.

The five Smashers began to run. Workers gave chase. They ran a few corners, trying to avoid them.

* * *

Back at the mansion, Yoshi and Peppy Ankylosaurus are still chatting away with each other, wondering what would it be like if Mumbo Jumbo had a Jinjo.

"Really, though," Yoshi said, "A jinjo for Mumbo?"

Peppy nodded. "Yeah. I bet he uses it to practice his shaman powers before he uses spells on Banjo and Kazooie." He said.

Yoshi nodded back. "Good point. Besides, it's not like he can just live alone, either. He's gotta have someone with him."

"Right," Peppy remarked, "Probably the reason why Mumbo gave up his shaman powers."

"Maybe because the Jinjo ripped him off?" Yoshi asked.

Peppy thought. "Hmmm...could be."

Dr. Hoshi came into the room. "Hey guys." He looked around. "What are you doing?"

Yoshi shrugged. "Oh, not much, doc. Just chatting away, that's all."

Peppy nodded. "Yeah. We're just talking about videogame things."

Dr. Hoshi smiled. "Oh, I see." He started walking off.

Yoshi looked at Peppy. "Wonder what he want?"

Peppy scratched his chin. "Maybe he wanted to know if we were going to do something else."

Yoshi nodded. "I guess you're right, Peppy."

* * *

The five Smashers continued to run away from the workers, but stopped until they noticed a line of man wielding super scopes.

"Where did they get this stuff?" Mr. Game and Watch asked.

"What do you think? They're Japanese, they have the technology of 2060." Popo said. "RUN!"

They jumped out of the way as huge plasma balls headed their way. May stopped and stood there.

"May what are you doing?" Pit asked.

May looked at Pit. "You know how to use one of these?" May asked as she pulled out a plasma gun.

Pit scratched his head in confusion. "Do you know how to use one of these?" Pit asked as he pulled out a controller. May handed him the plasma gun and pulled out her own. The two ran in the room and shot like crazy.

Everything went slow as May jumped and did an aerial while shooting some of the guards. Pit ran up against the wall and pulled out a second plasma gun. He fired both of them as he continued to run against the wall.

Popo picked up one of the super scopes and ran in the room; shooting charged shots at guards that ran up to him. Mr. Game and Watch pulled out his frying pan and threw bacon at the guards chasing him.

Pikachu would shock the guards while the rest would fight the guards. They finally finished them all and ran out of the building.

"WHY ARE THEY TRYING TO KILL US?" Mr. Game and Watch screamed.

"THAT WAS PROBABLY A CONVERSATION THAT SHOULDN'T BE HEARD!" Pikachu screamed back.

"Guys! We have to tell Peppy about this," May said.

"What would Master Hand think if he found out his boss was trying to kill his own men?" Pit asked.

"We better find a better way of transportation! They're gaining on us!" Popo screamed.

The five found some motor cycles and hopped on. Thankfully they had a full tank of gas.

They looked back to see a bunch of men in tuxedos riding motorcycles heading towards them.

"Let's go." May said.

The five started the motorcycles and rode down the streets.

One of the men drove up to Popo with a sword in hand. Popo pulled out his hammer and swung it at the man. The man ducked and stabbed at Popo. Popo evaded it and threw his hammer at the man. The man fell off the motorcycle. The hammer flew in the air and Popo jumped to make a grab for it.

He caught it and landed on the enemy's motorcycle and sped up.

Pit had his bow sword in his hand. Three men ran up to pit to sword fight. Pit swung wildly as the smashers went into a tunnel. Pit stabbed his sword in one of the guy's motorcycle and turned, causing the two motor cycles to spin out of control.

Pit threw his sword out and flipped his wings out to fly up. He landed on the ground and watched as the many bikers flew by him to catch up with the others. The two left stopped and faced Pit.

One of them drove up to hit Pit. Pit jumped and crabbed the handle and flung himself on the motorcycle, knocking the guy off and slamming him against the tunnel to knock him unconscious.

Pit jumped off the motorcycle to face the last man. He smiled as he drove straight towards Pit, but made a hard right to spin out of control. The man smiled even brighter as he pulled out some claws and dug them into the ground.

He stuck his feet to the motorcycle, causing the speed to be so great it lifted in the ground. The guy flung the motorcycle towards Pit and watched the motorcycle fly right at him.

Pit bent himself backward to an extreme length to duck under it. He then jumped up to fight the man one on one. He eventually became the victor and quickly jumped on one of the motorcycles and sped up.

Meanwhile Pikachu was shocking the men out of his way. Mr. Game and Watch ducked and dodged the many sword slashes that came towards him. He threw some bacon at some of the guys, causing them to fall off of their motorcycles.

He then slammed on the brakes and jumped as many men made a huge crash on his motorcycle. Mr. Game and Watch landed on the ground and watched.

He was soon swooped up by Pit and thrown on an enemy's motorcycle. Mr. Game and Watch smacked the guy on the head with his frying pan and took control.

Pikachu rolled his eyes. "Is this all you can do? Bang guys with frying pans and throw bacon?"

Mr. Game and Watch shrugged. "Hey, it's a living after 26 years of doin' it."

May was swerving everywhere, causing the men to loose control and crash. She then jumped and watched her motorcycle continue to go. She landed on an enemy motorcyclist and knocked him off.

She was joined by the other four and they sped up to the end of the street.

"Guys, you know there is a ramp at the end of this highway right?" Pit asked.

"Then let's jump it." May said with a smile.

The five sped up and soon flew off the highway via a huge ramp. They flew over a huge sea and landed on the other side of the bridge. the came to a stop and watched the others either stop or attempt to make the jump.

The ones that stopped pulled out super scopes and shot at them. The smashers ran down the bridge and stopped to catch their breaths.

May sighed after she looked back at the bridge, and then at the four other male Smashers. "We must tell Master Hand about this, guys," May said.

Pit frowned. "Poor Yoshi, and I really wanted to see the look on his face when he received his Nintendo Wii." Pit said.

"What do we tell Peppy?" Popo asked.

"I guess we tell him the truth." Mr. Game and Watch said.

Pikachu nodded. "But first, we have to tell Master Hand about this conspiracy." Pikachu said. "And if he doesn't believe us, we make him believe us."

"Right." The others said simultaneously as they ran away.

* * *

Back at the Nintendo Headquarters, Team Rocket managed to sneak in and looked at the Nintendo Wii consoles being produced.

"So these are the Nintendo Wii consoles our boss talked about," Jessie said.

James nodded. "Indeed. Perhaps this is what the girl twerp and her friends were looking for."

Meowth snapped his fingers. "And it's the solutions to all our problems when we give it to the boss!"

"Right!" Jessie and James said in unison, as they grabbed one of the Nintendo Wii consoles. "We got it!"

"Let's go!" Meowth said, as the three members of Team Rocket jumped into their Meowth balloon and took off.

* * *

Peppy looked at Yoshi. "So, did ya hear about Pokemon Diamond and Pearl?"

Yoshi nodded. "Yeah. Sounds very interesting, by the least."

At this point, the loudspeaker came on, and it shouted, "Peppy Ankylosaurus, get into my office, you bastard. NOW."

Peppy sweatdropped. "Uh oh..."

Yoshi narrowed his eyes. "What did you do this time?"

Peppy shrugged. "I don't know! But I better go find out." He left the room and headed towards Master Hand's office.

* * *

A few minutes later...

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Master Hand roared in anger.

Peppy sulked. "Well...er...I don't know-"

"You must know because you SENT them to the Nintendo Headquarters!" Master Hand roared.

May stood up in front of Master Hand. "Wait! I can explain what happened!" She shouted.

Master Hand sighed. He looked at Crazy Hand, Giga Bowser, and Dr. Hoshi. They all nodded.

Master Hand sighed and turned back to May. "All right, young girl. Go ahead."

May clears her throat. She explains everything to Master Hand. Peppy Anikylosaurus, Crazy Hand, Dr. Hoshi, and Giga Bowser all listen as May finishes her tale. Master Hand turns to Peppy.

"So, you sent these five Smashers to get the Nintendo Wii, just for Yoshi?" Master Hand asks in an eerily angry tone.

Peppy trembles. "Um...yes..."

"STUPID!" Giga Bowser roars. "COMPLETELY STUPID! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

"I AGREE WITH GIGA BOWSER ON THIS ONE!" Crazy Hand exclaims.

Peppy stutters. "Wait, wait! Is this how to treat members of the Super Smash Brothers?"

Master Hand sighed. "Dr. Hoshi, care to explain?"

Dr. Hoshi nodded. "I'll try my best." He walked over to Peppy. "Peppy, I don't know how to put it in this way, but..."

Peppy scratched his head. "But what, doc?"

Dr. Hoshi sighed. "All right. You see..."

* * *

After 2 long hours in Master Hand's office, Dr. Hoshi finally finished his long explination on how planning to get a Nintendo Wii console was an entirely bad idea.

"...And that is why you were summoned here," Dr. Hoshi finishes.

Peppy Ankylosaurus griped. "Oh man...I never knew that..."

Popo frowns. "Yeah, but we were so lucky to be able to escape."

Pikachu nodded. "Yeah. Those Nintendo employees almost captured us, too."

Master Hand sighed. "Well...since Yoshi desperately wants the Nintendo Wii so badly, and since you five went through dangerous set-ups..." He opened a warp portal. "I shall go an get a copy of the Nintendo Wii for you."

Peppy's jaw dropped. "But...Master Hand! Won't that get you in trouble with your boss?"

Master Hand sighed. "I know, but what purpose do I have? I'm getting close to my twilight years, and I think it's best if I supported..."

Before anyone else could say a word, Master hand went through the warp portal.

Peppy clenched his fist, and then he shouted, "All right, I'm not going to stand here anymore! I'm going with Master Hand!" He jumped into the portal, which made evryone gasp.

"Peppy, wait!" Dr. Hoshi shouted, as he also went through the portal.

May, Pikachu, Pit, Popo, and Mr. Game-and-Watch all looked at each other. They nodded, and then they jumped into the warp portal. It disappeared a few seconds afterwards.

Giga Bowser turned to Crazy Hand. "So...what do you want to do?"

Crazy Hand thought for a moment, and then he snapped his fingers. "Let's go attack the SEGA characters!"

Giga Bowser cheered. "Now you're talkin'!"

The two boss characters left the mansion, and they brought along a huge army of Nintendo enemies towards SEGA Headquarters.

* * *

Master Hand looked around as he saw the Nintendo Headquarters. The next thing he knew, some of the Smashers were with him.

"Why did you all come with me?" Master Hand growled when he turned around to see Peppy Ankylosaurus, Dr. Hoshi, May, Pikachu, Popo, Pit, and Mr. Game-And-Watch. "I'm just going to get a stupid Nintendo Wii console and we go home and act like this whole thing never happened."

"Master Hand, its very kind of you to do this for Yoshi." Pit said. "But theres something we must tell you."

Master Hand sighed. "Look. Since I'm with you, the Nintendo reps wont arrest us." Master Hand said.

Just as he said that, a Nintendo rep walked by and waved at Master Hand as if he was always there.

Master Hand turned back to Pit. "See?"

Mr. Game and Watch frowned. "Master Hand," Mr. Game and Watch said, "It's about your boss..."

"Don't tell me he went over to the dark side." Master Hand sighed. "Stupid George Lucas..."

"No, its not that." Mr. Game and Watch said. "He's...I can't say it."

Master Hand began to get a little worried. Sure he likes tormenting them, but from the way those five videogame characters were looking, something must be up. As much as he enjoyed tourmenting them, he truly loved and cared for them.

"Look, let's just get this confound Nintendo Wii console, then we can discuss it," Master Hand said. He continued to float through the huge building until he was in front of Shigeru Miyamoto's office. He turned to the others. "Wait right here." He told them.

The videogame characters nodded. "Got it."

Master Hand turned to the room. Before he could float in, he was stopped by a man wearing a dark cloak.

"I'm sorry, huge floating glove dude, but Mr. Miyamoto is in a meeting," The man said. His voice showed no emotion. He stood in the way of the door.

"With whom?" Master Hand asked.

"That is confidential information." The man said. "Now I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"What do you mean? I work here. I am the head of the Super Smash Brothers department." Master Hand replied. He was getting a little confused.

"Mr. Miyamoto is busy, and has asked for no interruptions." The man said.

Master Hand could feel a slight tone of anger in his voice. Something wasn't right, and he knew it. No mater how busy Mr. Miyamoto was, he always excepted people to walk in. He never kept any secrets.

Master Hand floated away and the others followed him.

"So how are we going to get that Nintendo Wii console?" Peppy asked.

Dr. Hoshi shook his head. "I have a feeling something is up," Dr. Hoshi said.

May nodded. "It just doesn't seem right."

"Yeah..." Master Hand said. He then looked at the seven smashers. "Do you five by any chance know what's going on?"

The five characters who came to the Nintendo Headquarters earlier could only stare with a sadden look in each of their eyes.

"I think you should see it yourself," Pikachu said to Master Hand.

The group looked over at Shigeru Miyamoto's office and watched Bill Gates walk out.

"I'm glad we had this discussion." Bill Gates said, sipping his coffee. He closed the door and laughed. The man in the black cloak bowed down.

"Did the meeting go well, master?" He asked.

Bill Gates nodded. "Yes. It went quite well. Miyamoto is cooperating just as planned." Bill Gates let out an evil laugh and turned around to walk off.

The man stood up. Dr. Hoshi had to hold Peppy Ankylosaurus back. The yellow Ankylosaurus continued to struggle out of Dr. Hoshi's grip.

"Let me at 'em!" Peppy screamed. Dr. Hoshi continued to pin Peppy to the ground.

"Who are you? Bruce Lee? You can't run in there with your fist's flying!" Dr. Hoshi explained as he continued to hold the yellow Ankylosaurus down. "And besides, that's Mario's job!"

"Sorry, but we can't let that good for nothing jerk take over!" Peppy Ankylosaurus shouted.

Dr. Hoshi sighed and looked up at Master Hand.

Master Hand looked very shocked. No one had ever seen this side of him.

"I can't believe it." Master Hand said. "So this is what is was all about?"

"Yes." May said. "We're sorry."

"HEY! I GOT IT!" Popo called as he ran down the hall carrying the Nintendo Wii.

Pikachu saw Popo arriving. "Popo, where did you get that?" Pikachu asked.

Popo shrugged. "It was sitting on that shelf over there." Popo said, pointing to the shelf.

"Oh no..." Pit said, grimacing as he slapped his head.

Popo scratched his head. "What's wrong?" Popo asked.

"Oh God..." Dr. Hoshi said. He slapped his forehead and glared harshly at Popo.

Popo sweatdropped. "What? What's wrong?" He asked.

Master Hand turned to Dr. Hoshi. "Dr. Hoshi, care to take care of this one, too?" Master Hand asked.

Dr. Hoshi shrugged. "Sure." Dr. Hoshi said, as he began to talk to Popo.

Master Hand turned to the others. "Well guys, it appears there is some trouble," Master Hand said. He looked down at the five smashers. "Why didnt you tell me this sooner?"

Mr. Game-and-Watch shrugged. "How can we? You would only not believe us," Mr. Game and Watch pointed out.

May nodded and placed her hands on her hips. "And you would probably do something dumb," May said. "You know, even though you're hard on us, we still care about you."

"And that is why we must all say no to drugs," Pit said with a smile. Everybody glared at Pit, sweatdropped, and sighed.

Pit sweatdropped and placed his hands up. "What? I was trying to get the humor going."

Pikachu rolled his eyes. "Wow, you're hilarious," Pikachu saracstically said.

"And thats why stealing the Nintendo Wii is a bad thing," Dr. Hoshi explained to Popo.

Popo's jaw dropped. "Oh...You know what, I never really thought of that," Popo replied.

"Wait a second," Mr. Game and Watch said. He just remembered something. "If you stole the Nintendo Wii...Then wouldn't there be alarms going off and stuff?"

As if on cue, the alarms began to go off, and lights would flash as many Nintendo reps charged at the group. Pikachu glared at Mr. Game and Watch.

"You just HAD to ask, didn't you?" Pikachu asked with a glare.

Mr. Game and Watch sweatdropped. "Hehehehe...sorry." He nervously chuckled.

Master hand floated in front of the gang. "Don't worry, I'll open a portal." Master Hand said as he opened the portal. He floated in it, and soon charged back out, not before closing it.

May walked up to Master Hand. "What's wrong?" May asked.

Master Hand looked at May. "Someone changed the portal." Master Hand replied.

"What do you mean?" Pikachu asked.

"It usually leads back to the mansion, but this time it lead to Metropolis...Im not entirely sure why..." Master Hand explained. "I have this strange feeling Crazy Hand and Giga Bowser both have something to do with it."

"Now is not the time to have strange feelings." Dr. Hoshi said. He pointed to the incoming guards. "Now is the time to...RUN!"

The group ran through the building. May noticed something odd about the people who were chasing them. She soon stopped.

"Something's wrong," May said.

Popo turned back to see May. "May, why did you stop?" Pit asked.

Mat looked back at Pit. "Something's not right." She responded.

Dr. Hoshi nodded. "She's right. There is something wrong." Dr. Hoshi said.

Popo pointed at some of the guards. "Hey, why are there Locus hordes?" Popo asked.

"This isn't right!" Mr. Game and Watch shouted.

Peppy griped. "Oh no! Not only are there Nintendo guards, there are people from Microsoft!" Peppy announced.

The group started running until they found some super scopes and began battling the Locus Hordes. Soon a man in heavy armor and a huge gun appeared.

"Whoa! Who in the world are you?" Master Hand asked. "And what are you Microsoft idiots doing here! This is Nintendo!"

"I would like to introduce myself," The man said as he gave a signal for the bugs to stop. "My name is Marcus Fenix, head of security. My duty is to make sure people like you dont get away with stealing and finding out information that we wish to keep confidential."

Pikachu nodded. "I see," Pikachu said. "You are trying to take over Nintendo, is that it?"

"I'm glad you are smart enough to know what's going on. But I'm afraid you are too smart for you own good," Marcus said, followed by an evil laugh. He then snapped his fingers. "Kill the Nintendo characters."

The Locus Hordes charged at the group of smashers and were soon shot down.

May smirked. "You're going to have to do better then that," May remarked.

Marcus growled. He then opened his jacket pocket and pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"Marcus Fenix on floor three, we have a code red," Marcus said. "I'm afraid we are going to have to send in the Bretons."

Peppy sweatdropped. "Aww crap," The yellow Ankylosaurus muttered.

Pit rubbed the back of his head. "What's a Breton?" Pit asked.

"It is a type of mage in Morrow Wind," Peppy replied, as he began to shudder.

Dr. Hoshi looked strangely at Peppy. "And how do you know this?" Dr. Hoshi asked.

Peppy sweatdropped as he turned to Dr. Hoshi. "I used to play games like those on your X-box..." He admitted.

Dr. Hoshi fumed. "I KNEW IT! IT WAS YOU WHO TOOK IT!" He shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Peppy Ankylosaurus screamed.

"It's okay, how bad can they be?" Mr. Game and Watch asked.

"Well, as long as we don't have to deal with High Elves, then we are fine," Peppy said.

"And while your at it, bring in some High Elves. Marcus said as he gave out an evil laugh.

"D'oh," Popo grunted.

Peppy slapped his forehead. "Now we are in trouble," Peppy said.

"Why?" Pikachu asked.

Peppy Ankylosaurus sighed. "Well, you see, both of them have fortified maximum magicka, but the Bretons get much better stat bonuses for everything but destruction and don't have the downside of being weak to magicka," Peppy explained, "And High Elves are pure mages. I mean they have stat bonuses in pretty much every category. And get fortified magicka. And with a plus ten destruction bonus...Well...Were going to get nuked hard."

Everybody stared in amazement at Peppy Ankylosaurus.

"But the good thing is high Elves are weak against magicka..." Peppy chuckled nervously.

May rolled her eyes. "Can you say that in English?" May asked after taking a deep breath.

Peppy rubbed the back of his head. "Umm...Well...We are about to get a lot of mages attacking us...In other words, we're screwed if we don't run," Peppy said.

Dr. Hoshi shrugged. "I'm with Peppy on this one." Dr. Hoshi said.

Soon cloaked figures ran in the room blasting spells in every direction while the group began to run. Mr. Game and watch stopped to shoot a few bullets, taking down two Bretons. He then ran to catch up with the others.

The group entered a huge room and watched the doors close.

"Snap!" Master Hand exclaimed as he looked around. "Guys, prepare to fight."

Everybody got in a fighting stance and soon the room was flooded with redguards and Nords.

* * *

To Be Continued...

Author's Note: Yo. It's me, Yoshizilla, again! You're not going to believe this, but this story will be seperated into three parts. Sorta like a continuation trilogy. So think of this as Part 1, the big fight Part 2, and the finale Part 3. And since I have posted this part up, I'll let KILL THE EMPIRE post the second part After all, he IS the one who helped me. Many thanks to him. Well, with that said, I hope that you all enjoyed this and read my stories, as well as KILL THE EMPIRE for more greatness!


End file.
